


June 5, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was another midnight when a tentacle emerged from Amos Howell's mouth and struck the creature responsible for attempting to hurt his daughter.





	June 5, 2005

I never created DC canon.

It was another midnight when a tentacle emerged from Amos Howell's mouth and struck the creature responsible for attempting to hurt his daughter before it ran from the happy family.

THE END


End file.
